Lost Gods
by Taka
Summary: 4 Angels have discovered a loop hole to the Apocolypse and plan to use. Dark pasts come back full force to add even more nightmares to the mix. 4 girls have been chosen and now every God and Devil want them. But what does any of this have to do with Ranma


Disclaimer: Wouldn't you like to know. No Anime names   
shall be used only Nordic Deities and ones that I've made up.   
  
Lost Gods!  
A TBA/ Continuation/ Altaverse Fanfic  
By Hawk   
C&C welcome, as well as flames at Hawk49er@attbi.com  
  
Authors Notes: If you don't know your Norse Gods and   
Goddess look at the end of the Prologue for explanations.   
You'll probably be able to tell which anime characters I'm   
using, but you might not. I have no clue if you will or won't.   
This is a work of fantasy and none of it should be taken   
seriously.   
  
"Someone talking"  
_Emphasizing something_  
A sound affect  
*Thoughts*  
SOMEONE SHOUTING LOUDLY   
. . . 3 second pause  
. . . . . . 6 second pause   
  
Prologue - A Gods Angels   
  
A Looooonnnngggg Time Ago:   
  
His boots echoed on the seemingly endless pearl   
hallway he was walking down. With ever step he took, a   
resounding clunk followed. He was walking down a bright   
hallway, one which an ordinary person would stop to marvel   
at with it's beautiful and perfectly done carvings and designs.   
  
But he wasn't an ordinary person. He was far from   
ordinary. Extremely handsome and well built, the man was   
dress in black armor, a black cape flowing behind him, black   
fingerless gloves on each hand. His face held three long, red   
rectangular markings which pulsed with ever step he took.   
  
Soon enough he reached a finely cut wooden desk,   
elaborate designs covering it completely, a dazzling blue   
haired woman sitting behind it. She looked up at his entrance.   
"Mokushi! What are you doing here?" the woman asked in   
surprise.   
  
"I'm here to see Odin-sama!" Mokushi barked before   
stomping off angrily to two huge doors, both covered in   
detailed designs.   
  
"He's busy right now! You can't go in there!" the   
woman shouted sitting up from her seat to follow Mokushi.  
  
"He _will_ see me now!" Mokushi raged immediately   
before slamming the two doors open and disappearing into an   
extremely bright light behind it.   
  
*********  
  
Three men stood in a room filled with plants and   
animals, the size of which unknown, and the beauty to great   
for any mortal to possibly comprehend. In front of the three   
sat a throne and a man who's head was held high as if for the   
whole world to see.   
  
"We begged the old hag name Thaukt, but she replied,   
'Thaukt will wail, with dry tears, Baldur's bale-fire. Let Hela   
keep her own'," the first man said in a sad and tired voice.   
  
"I see," a man with a long white bread replied plainly.   
Two ravens sat on the shoulders of his thrown as well as two   
wolves which sat on either side of said chair. A long spear sat   
in his lap and the crown upon his head showed a bird opening   
its wings.   
  
"We have reason to believe that Thaukt is, in fact, the   
treacherous fiend Loki in disguise, Odin-sama. Doesn't that   
mean anything. Loki did in fact weep for Baldur, so if Loki is   
in fact Thaukt, wouldn't it not matter, for all things living   
would have wept for him," the second man pleaded, eyes  
brimmed with tears.   
  
"It is not of my decision. Hela is the one that will   
decide Baldur's fate," Odin-sama explained, one of his white   
eyebrows raised, his eyes also brimmed with slight wetness.   
  
The third man opened his mouth to replied, but got no   
further as a figure stomped furiously into the room, his heavy   
boots disrupting the quiet serenity of the room.   
  
"Odin-sama! I-" Mokushi started before cutting   
himself off at the sight of the three Gods in his company.   
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three C's. Crap, Crappier,   
and, of course, Crappiest," he said in a monotone voice, a   
nod to each God with each insult.   
  
The third God crossed his arms and looked ready to   
speak, but the second beat him to it. "Well, if it isn't the   
Almighty Asshole." the other two nodded in agreement.   
  
Mokushi flipped them the bird.  
  
The third God, otherwise known as Crappiest, gave   
him a raspberry.  
  
"Oh that's mature!" Mokushi exclaimed sarcastically.   
  
Crappiest just shrugged his shoulders in response to   
the two other Gods curious looks.  
  
"Ahem!"   
  
Left eyes twitching, multiple sweat drops hanging   
from the back of their heads, the four present Gods turned to   
face the speaker.  
  
"Aheh! Odin-sama, when did you get here?" the spiky   
haired God asked scratching the back of his head nervously,   
his companions mirroring his facial expression perfectly.   
  
Odin-sama raised an eyebrow at him curiously.   
  
Shaking his head, Mokushi pushed his way through   
the three Gods and marched up to Odin-sama's thrown. Odin-  
sama's dogs growled at him, but he ignored them by   
addressing the 'Almighty', "Odin-sama, I demand to know   
why I don't have an angel!"   
  
"Oh, for the love of Ga-! Ahhhh!" the third God   
finished loudly while stretching his arms. As all eye shifted to   
him, he replied sharply, "What, a God can't yawn around   
here when he wants too?"  
  
The others, including Odin-sama, rolled their eyes.   
  
"Odin-sama, this is ridiculous! We don't time to   
discuss whether or not Apocalypse deserves an angel!" the   
first God exclaimed in shock.   
  
"Yeah! We have to decide what to do with Thaukt!   
We can't let Hela keep Baldur!" the second God shouted   
looking backing and forth between Odin-sama and Mokushi.  
  
"Baldur is dead, Courage! The world has wept and he   
has not returned from Hel which likely means he won't!"   
Mokushi shot back.  
  
"You cared nothing for Baldur! All that matter to you   
was his death!" the first God raged, fists balled and turning   
white.  
  
"Yes, it's true that his death will bring the world one   
step closer to Ragnarok, but I wept! I wept for Baldur! Does   
that not prove that I cared for him!? Even in the slightest!?"  
  
"No. You. You're an asshole Apocalypse. You were   
created to help start Ragnarok, not prevent it," the third God   
replied in a dead voice, arms crossed over his chest and eye   
averted to the side.  
  
Odin-sama had heard enough. "Compassion," the   
small red haired God looked at him, "Courage," the spiky   
haired God looked up to him, "Confidence," the third,   
midnight black haired God turned his gaze to Odin-sama.   
Each name had been said in a dead serious voice, one that   
stopped all forth coming arguments from the three Gods.   
  
"Sorry, Odin-sama," the three said in unison.   
  
"Now, Apocalypse, can't this-" Odin-sama started   
calmly.   
  
"No it can't! I _deserve_ an Angel! I'm a First Class,   
First Category, Unlimited and I still haven't received my   
Angel!" Mokushi argued. He was one of the top Gods, third   
in rank to Odin-sama himself and he still didn't have his own   
Angel.  
  
The three Gods remained silent this time, but   
continued giving Mokushi distasteful looks.   
  
Odin-sama regarded Mokushi by speaking slowly and   
knowingly, "One Angel? Is that all you want?"   
  
"Well . . . I was thinking more along the lines of   
four," Mokushi answered awkwardly.  
  
"What!? Odin-sama, this is absurd!" Compassion   
shouted, eyes wide in shock.   
  
"My brother's right! Being allowed one Angel is fine,   
but to be given three more is. . . is just . . . just, I don't know!   
Just not right!" Courage exclaimed adding to Compassion's   
complaint.   
  
The room went quite, all eyes turning to Confidence.   
He continued to stand, arms crossed, eyes and mouth closed   
as if he'd fallen asleep while standing up.  
  
"Well Confidence. I know you wish to speak your   
piece," Odin-sama said calmly, paying attention to only   
Confidence.   
  
"Odin-sama, you as much as anyone should know that   
I'll stick by whatever my brothers say. I too believe what   
Apocalypse says is . . . unfair I believe was the word my   
brother was looking for." Confidence looked up at Odin-sama   
before continuing in a voice just a calm as the 'Almighty's',   
"It's already a law that a God or Goddess can only have one   
Angel, but to have four is unfair to the others. My brothers   
and I do not even have are own and he's asking for four. It's a   
mockery to what we Gods believe and follow. Apocalypse is   
doing nothing but wasting our time," he finished smoothly   
while eyeing Mokushi warily.   
  
"Odin-sama please! If anything I deserve this! How   
long have I served under you!? Have I ever disobeyed your   
orders!? Have I ever broken your rules!? Did I not _weep_   
for Baldur!?" Mokushi raged before calming, "All I ask is   
three more Angels. That and nothing more."   
  
"Well?" Odin-sama regarded the three brothers.  
  
"Shouldn't we get the other Gods and Goddesses in   
on this decision?" Courage asked, Compassion nodding in   
agreement.  
  
Confidence began laughing loudly and freely not   
caring about his surroundings. Soon enough he was grasping   
his knees to keep balance as tear of amusement fell from his   
eyes.   
  
Mokushi growled while Courage, Compassion and   
Odin-sama sweat dropped nervously.   
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Confidence replied   
with an amused smile, "Brothers, Odin-sama, _Apocalypse_.   
Unless you've forgotten the rules of being a _God_, let me   
refer you all to rule number 128. And I quote, 'Any God or   
Goddess is allowed one and only one Angel.' So, unless that   
rule has changed over the past 100 years, there's no possible   
way for Apocalypse to obtain four Angels for himself," he   
finished by giving Mokushi a smug look.   
  
Courage snapped his fingers before exclaiming,   
"That's right! There's no way he could have that many! It just   
not possible!" He gave Mokushi a sympathetic yet sarcastic   
look.   
  
"What Confidence says is true and that rule has not   
yet been changed," Odin-sama explained patiently.   
  
Mokushi face began to fall as he realized he was   
losing the battle, but lit up like a light a moment later. "But,"   
he exclaimed abruptly and loudly, "rules have been added!   
And I'm pretty _confident_ it'll work," he finished looking   
Confidence in the eye and giving him a very pompous   
looked.   
  
Confidence didn't blink.  
  
Throughout the following events only one other soul   
would know what happened that day. Valery, the valkyrie   
that had followed Mokushi, would witness it all and   
remember everything from where she hid in Odin-sama's   
thrown room.   
  
*********  
  
1000 years later:  
  
Three Gods sat outside of Odin-sama's thrown room   
each in their own way. At the desk next to the thrown rooms   
main doors Valery sat filing her nails nervously. Every now   
and then she'd glance at the three to make sure they were still   
there, especially Confidence. This would be the first time in a   
thousand years the three would address Odin-sama. She was   
worried about Odin-sama's reaction.  
  
Compassion was sitting Indian style on the ground,   
eyes closed, and hands in his lap while Confidence was in the   
same position only balancing himself on his head. Courage   
was in a hand stand, eyes closed as well and holding his   
position with practiced ease. They were most likely   
meditating, she assumed. None were using the three finely   
made chairs that had been left out for them seemingly content   
with their current seating arrangements.  
  
The three brothers had changed since the Angel   
incident. Some say for the better, some say for the worse.   
Compassion and Courage had changed for the better, but in   
Confidence's case it was worse.   
  
Valery shuddered slightly as she recalled what had   
happened. She had her eye closed through most of it, but that   
didn't mean she couldn't hear them. Hear the screaming.   
Hear the pain. Nobody knew why the three Gods changed so   
much but she did and as other Gods and Goddesses   
questioned their strange behavior she'd wanted to scream out   
at them telling them the truth. Telling them what they wanted   
to hear. Telling them that Confidence couldn't help being   
who he was.   
  
After the incident the three had taken up fighting.   
The three would spar with each other everyday, and every day   
they'd become better then they were the day before. Each   
grew a love for their art and each day it grew stronger. Their   
lives revolved around the art and only the art. The three had   
become the talk of Asgard and Niffleheim because of their   
sudden change.  
  
Many believed that Odin-sama had called the three to   
ask why they were acting differently, but that wasn't the   
reason. Odin-sama already knew the reason for their change   
he just hadn't witnessed its affects personally. Others thought   
Odin-sama was going force them back to the way they used   
to be. Many hoped for the latter, especially for Confidence.   
  
Gulping audibly to herself, Valery stole a glance at   
Confidence. *Good, his eyes are closed.* she thought in   
relief.   
  
Many Goddesses and Valkyries thought the three   
brothers handsome especially since the three had taken up a   
different art turning up their muscular structures. Compassion   
and Courage were easily likeable having not changed much   
from before, but Confidence was near impossible.   
Confidence had been voted the most handsome of the three,   
though is had been a close vote in the end, his new attitude   
left much to the desire and his eyes didn't help either.   
  
His eyes were a dead grey. Grey like a tombstone. His   
eyes had withered from the once vibrant color they once   
were. They'd been so beautiful before and now sat lifeless.   
As lifeless as Apocalypse's eyes once were. That's why she   
was glad his eyes were closed because every time she looked   
into those dull grey orbs she remembered the pain he went   
through.  
  
Confidence's eyes opened looking straight back into   
hers, freezing her in place as the two grey orbs pierced her   
own purple. Valery felt fear and pity well up inside her at the   
sight of the once confident eyes now obsolete of such   
emotion. A glare and an annoyed snort later and Valery was   
once again filing her nails nervously, not daring to look   
away from her hands afraid that Confidence might still be   
glaring at her.   
  
Soon enough she heard footstep echoing in her   
direction. Glancing up quickly she began filing her nails at   
earnest as what she'd feared was happening. Confidence was   
heading right for her. *Oh please Odin-sama! Open the   
door!* she silently prayed within the recesses of her mind.   
  
She _really_ didn't need or want Confidence to be   
mad at her. A lone bead of sweat made its way down her   
beautiful face as Confidence's footfalls grew closer and   
closer and . . . past her? She released her breath not know   
she'd been holding it in the first place. Then she realized   
where he really was going.   
  
Valery spun around ain her chair to see Confidence   
striding toward Odin-sama's thrown room doors. She   
swallowed lightly before meekly calling out to him,   
"Confidence?"   
  
He stopped walking, but didn't turned to face her   
when he growled his response, "What?"  
  
"Wh-wh-where are yo-you going?" she managed to   
stutter out hoping he didn't turn around to face her. To   
looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Where the hell does it look like I'm going?" he   
responded mockingly.  
  
Valery winced slightly at the use of the 'H' word, but   
managed to hold her composure. Or what little she had of it.   
"But-but-but-but-but-" she stammered, now sweating   
profusely.   
  
"But-but-but-but-but what!?" Confidence shouted   
having copied Valery's nervous stutter in a babies voice. "I'm   
tired of waiting! If Odin-sama wants to see us then we   
shouldn't have to wait!" he finished with a low growled   
before he started toward the doors once again.  
  
Compassion and Courage shared a glance before   
shrugging their shoulders. Well Compassion did. Courage   
tried but ended up on his face. Rising to their feet, the two   
Gods followed their irritated brother through the doors   
unannounced.   
  
With that said and done, Valery went back to filing   
her nails. Of course, that was before she realized she didn't   
have anymore nails left to file. Dropping her file, she stuck as   
many fingers as she could into her mouth and started to chew.  
  
*********  
  
Odin-sama was feeding his two wolves, Geri and   
Freki, when Confidence stalked into the room. The two   
wolves growled at his unexpected entrance and sudden   
audacity. A glare later, the two promptly shut up and hid   
behind Odin-sama's thrown.  
  
"Alright Odin-sama! We're here! What hell do you   
want!?" Confidence snapped once Odin-sama had directed  
his .  
attention from is wolves.   
  
Odin-sama blinked and raised an eyebrow curiously   
before Compassion and Courage entered the room. "Good,   
now that you're all here, we can begin," he said calmly,   
though eyeing Confidence warily. "And you should never   
speak the 'H' word in my presence."  
  
Confidence shrugged and replied snidely,   
"Whatever."  
  
"Sorry for our brothers disrespect, Odin-sama. He   
can't really help it and I think you know as to why,"   
Compassion explained somewhat sadly. Courage nodded in   
agreement, though his eyes were averted from Odin-sama.   
  
Confidence yawn dramatically while saying, "Boring!   
Can we get this over already?"  
  
"I had heard it was bad, but this wasn't exactly what I   
was expecting," Odin-sama explained to Compassion and   
Courage while eyeing Confidence who in turn eyed him back.   
  
"Yeah and what were you expectin', you ol' fart?"   
Confidence asked Odin-sama with a sardonic smirk.   
  
To say Odin-sama was shock was an understatement.   
He looked ready to fall out his thrown, but maintained his   
balance by griping the arm rests. "Oh . . . my," he said after a   
moment of silence.   
  
Confidence rolled his eyes. "You are wasting my   
time!" he sang before adding coldly, "Either say your piece or   
let me leave. I have better things to do than sit around   
watching and waiting for an ol' fart to blow his internal   
organs out his ass."   
  
"Excuse me?!" Odin-sama exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh! Was that your liver?" Confidence asked   
mockingly.  
  
Compassion and Courage couldn't help but chuckle at   
their brothers insult, even if it was at Odin-sama.   
  
"Right," Odin-sama drawled out before smiling  
somewhat cruelly, "Here, catch!" he exclaimed to  
Confidence.  
  
Confidence let out a low grunt as something was   
shoved into his arm. "What the . . ." he faltered as he stared at   
the gurgling mass of flesh in his hands. "What the hell is   
this!?" he snapped irritably hold up said object in the air with   
one hand.   
  
"It's a baby."  
  
Still holding the baby with one hand, Confidence   
growled, "I know that. What the hell is the point of giving me   
this?" He shook the baby slightly for emphasis before   
thrusting it at Compassion saying, "Here, you take," he   
looked the baby over before finishing, "her."   
  
"She, is the new Goddess of Peace, and your new   
charge," Odin-sama explained calmly, though he was   
smirking a little too much for Confidence's sake.   
  
"Ah . . . Odin-sama? Is there a reason why you're   
putting her under our care?" Courage asked while eyeing   
Peace curiously.  
  
"Yes," Odin-sama answered with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Ah . . ." Compassion and Courage copied each   
others expressions.   
  
Confidence snorted and muttered, "This is retarded."   
  
Odin-sama raised his eyebrows with an 'Ok, this has   
got to stop' look and sighed annoyed. His two ravens, Hugin   
and Munim, squawked their agreement. "Compassion.   
Courage. If I could speak to you alone."  
  
"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" Confidence   
shouted then turned and stomped away.  
  
"Confidence!" Odin-sama shouted before he could   
leave the room.  
  
He turned around and glared menacingly. "What?" he   
practically snarled.  
  
"Take Peace with you." As if by magic, well it   
actually was by magic, Peace disappeared from   
Compassion's arms and into Confidence's.   
  
Glaring at Odin-sama one last time, Confidence left   
muttering angrily and glaring at Peace.   
  
"He's worse than I thought. Not even Apocalypse was   
that bad in my presence," Odin-sama said mournfully.   
  
"Yeah. He's a really asshole," Courage muttered, "Er   
. . . I mean, he's a really pain in the butt! Yeah, that's it!"   
  
"And that's the point of putting Peace under our care,   
isn't it. To try and help him regain some sort of control over   
his attitude," Compassion explained knowingly.   
  
"Correct. I want you two to make sure he spends as   
much time as he can with her. Hopefully it will help," Odin-  
sama ordered soothingly.  
  
"Yes, sir," the two said in unison.  
  
"Alright, you two may go."  
  
The two hurried out of the room hoping that baby   
Peace was still in one piece. What they found was not what   
they were expecting. Valery was laughing. Confidence was   
nowhere to be seen and Peace was sitting on Valery's desk, a   
small puddle underneath her and on the floor in front of   
Valery's desk.   
  
Compassion and Courage exchanged looks . . . and   
burst into laughter.   
  
*********  
  
3 years later:   
  
"Hey Confidence?"   
  
Confidence opened his eyes, disrupting his   
meditation, to see Compassion holding his most hated   
rival."What do you want?" he asked his eyes narrowing   
slightly.  
  
"Could you watch Peace for a moment?" Compassion   
asked holding the proffered baby at arms length.  
  
Confidence eyed the baby for over a minute before   
answering, "Just put her on the ground, will ya." With that   
said he closed his eyes and began meditating again.   
  
Compassion sighed before placing the three year old   
Peace on the ground. It'd been three years and he still hadn't   
changed. Instead of changing and becoming nicer in Peace's   
presence, he'd become crueller. Everyone blamed it one   
Peace's interesting greeting outside of Odin-sama's thrown   
room.   
  
The three, or rather two, Compassion and Courage,   
had created a schedule so each brother could, or in   
Confidence's case would, watch over Peace. Sunday's and   
Monday's Compassion would take care of her. Tuesday's and   
Wednesday's Courage would take her and Thursday's and   
Friday's Confidence would watch, if you could call what he   
did watching, over her. Saturday's the three would watch   
over her together. At first they had Confidence taking care of   
Peace on Saturday's but a couple of threats later and it was   
changed. Today was a Saturday.  
  
The three had chosen a vacant park to meet every   
Saturday and two would spar and the other watch Peace.   
Uninhabited because Confidence was in it. He sat in a lotus   
position on top of a grassy knoll, a gigantic, and I do mean   
gigantic, tree could be seen in the background.   
  
Confidence breathed deeply and calmly ignoring the   
sounds around him. He put the sound of his brothers sparring   
out of his head. He needed to concentrate and listening to   
those two didn't help. He was so close to reaching his center.   
The part in himself that was calm. The eye of the hurricane if   
you will. He sighed as he began to let his shoulders slump.   
  
It was at that point that something, or rather someone   
crawled onto his lap breaking his concentration. His   
shoulders tensed, eyes snapped open and his calm lost. With   
his left eye twitching, Confidence slowly glanced down at the   
wide-eyed bouncing baby in his lap. Reaching down,   
Confidence grasped the grass at his sides tightly to so he   
wouldn't end up strangling said child.   
  
Peace began patting Confidence's abs with both hands   
while smiling happily and gurgling, "Cafwince! Cafwince!"  
  
"Listen and listen good, Piss," Confidence seethed   
into the babies face, "I hate you. I've always hated. I always   
_will_ hate you. You are nothing more than a miniscule thorn   
in my side. You got that? Huh? You got that?"   
  
Peace had stopped patting Confidence's chest and was   
looking him straight in the eye as if she'd listening intently.   
She blinked once before she began patting his abs again   
happily "Cafwince! Cafwince!"  
  
"If I could kill you, I would," Confidence fumed   
glaring at the happy child.  
  
"Confidence!" Courage shouted as he and   
Compassion closed in on their brother.  
  
Peace stopped patting Confidence's chest, blinked   
loudly and began patting him again this time happily   
chanting, "Confiwence! Confiwence!"  
  
"Well, what do you know! You're her first word,   
brother," Courage exclaimed just as happily as Peace.   
  
"Doesn't that make you feel good, Confidence?"   
Compassion as smiling at Peace's antics.   
  
"Confidwence! Confidwence!"   
  
Confidence stood up causing Peace to fall off his lap   
stopping her so-called victory chant. "Yeah, I wet myself in   
excitement!" Confidence remarked sarcastically gesturing to   
his pants.  
  
"I thought she got over that," Courage said curiously   
as he eyed Confidence's soaked pants.   
  
"Apparently the little _squirt_ didn't!" Confidence   
snapped before stalking away from the three.   
  
********  
  
1 year later:   
  
Ding Dong   
  
Compassion looked up from the book he was reading   
in the direction of the sound. He wasn't expecting any   
company. It was a Friday so he didn't have to watch over   
Peace either. Placing the book on a nearby table, Compassion   
made his way over to his front door.   
  
"May I help- Forseti! What are you-Peace! Why do   
you have Peace?" Compassion asked as he noticed the God   
of Justice holding Peace in his arms.  
  
"I thought maybe you could answer that question,"   
Forseti replied sounding slightly worried and slightly   
irritated.   
  
"What do you mean?" Compassion asked curiously.  
  
"Earlier today, somebody push _this_," he explained   
shoving Peace into Compassion arms, "through my dog   
door."  
  
"Dog! Dog!" Peace exclaimed cheerfully waving her   
arms about.  
  
"What!?" Compassion shouted startled by Forseti's   
answer.   
  
"Not only that, but before that, the same _somebody_   
tried shoving her through Thor's mail slot!"   
  
"Confidence!" Compassion groaned slapping himself   
in the face not realizing he'd just dropped Peace on her head   
or seeing the sticker attached to her butt that read, 'To: Thor,   
From: Anonymous'.  
  
*********  
  
A couple months later, a Saturday afternoon:  
  
"Wah!!!" Peace cried, tears falling rapidly from her   
eyes.   
  
"Shut up, Piss!"   
  
"Wah!!!!" Once again the two were sitting atop the   
grassy knoll.  
  
"If you don't shut up I'm gonna break every single   
one of your toys in half!"   
  
". . ."  
  
"That's better."   
  
*********  
  
3 years later:   
  
"Hey Confidence! You in here?" Courage shouted as   
he and Compassion entered their brothers home.   
  
"In here!" Confidence responded from deeper inside   
the house.   
  
"Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Confidence!   
Seriously!" came Peace's voice in rapid succession.   
  
Compassion and Courage shared a glance, sweat   
dropping in unison. Find the room the two were in, they   
sweat dropped again while face-faulting.   
  
A seven year old Peace was running around in circles,   
seemingly full of energy while Confidence was preforming a   
kata in the middle of her circle. "Seriously! Confidence!   
Seriously! Seriously! Seriously! Confidence!"  
  
"Uh. . .? Confidence? What's . . . wrong with . . . uh. .   
. Peace?" Courage asked in shock as he watched his charge   
run around the room at an amazing speed.   
  
"Well, she was just sitting there watching me, being   
quiet and all so I gave her a taste of caffeinated coffee,"   
Confidence replied not breaking the stride of his kata.   
  
"Seriously! You guys! Seriously!"   
  
"Uh. . . how much is a 'taste'?" Compassion asked as   
Peace sped past him for what had to be the 18th time.   
  
"About four gallons I think."  
  
"Seriously! You guys! Seriously!"  
  
*********  
  
7 years later:   
  
Confidence whistled silently to himself as he made   
his way down one of the many streets in Asgard. He hadn't   
felt as good as he did that day for a long time. The whole day   
was going his way.  
  
"Confidence!" a feminine voice shouted which   
immediately ruined his mood.  
  
"What do you want, _Piss_?" Confidence ask turning   
to face a now 14 year old Peace.  
  
Glomping onto his side, Peace pouted cutely. "Why   
do you still call me that? That was years ago."   
  
"And yet, it's still imprinted in my mind as if it were   
yesterday _Squirt_," Confidence explained exasperated.   
  
Peace began crying and hugged herself tighter to   
Confidence.   
  
"What do you want!?" Confidence shouted tiredly.  
  
"I'm bleeding," Peace whined through her tears.  
  
"Huh?!" Confidence exclaimed anger momentarily   
forgotten. He looked her over. "You don't look like you're   
bleeding."   
  
Peace was suddenly blushing cherry red suddenly   
feeling self conscious of herself and because of her problem.   
"Uh. . . it's not really . . . uh. . . visible," she finished in a   
whisper.   
  
Confidence's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not . . .   
visible?"   
  
Peace turned even more red than before. "Uh . . . it's .   
. . it's . . . it's below," she mumbled not daring to look into   
Confidence's eyes.   
  
Confidence's left eye began twitching uncontrollably.   
"Why are you telling me this?  
  
"Because I thought you might know why I'm bleeding   
. . . there," she murmured.  
  
The whole left side of Confidence's face began   
twitching along with his eye.   
  
*********  
  
1 year later:   
  
"Confidence?"  
  
"What, _Piss_!" Confidence sighed.  
  
Peace, now 15 years old, frowned slightly but asked   
her question anyway, "Can you tell me about sex?"  
  
Confidence took a deep breath. "Who told you about   
sex?"   
  
"Urdur, but she didn't tell me what sex is."  
  
"Figure Urdur would do something like this,"   
Confidence sighed again. "Lets put it this way. It's a mans   
obligation to stick his boneration in a woman's separation to   
help increase the population."   
  
"Ah . . . . . . ok."  
  
*********  
  
2 years later:   
  
"Confidence! You have to help me!" Peace shouted as   
she flung herself into his chest, gripping it tightly as tears   
flowed down her cheeks.   
  
"What the . . ." Confidence exclaimed, shocked by   
Peace's sudden death grip. "Get offa me for a sec, willya   
Squirt," he said as he pried Peace off of himself and held her   
at arms length. Looking her over, he sighed for what had to   
be the millionth time in her presence.   
  
The fact that she was crying and that her eyes were   
puffy wasn't what made him sigh. It was what she looked   
like. She was dressed exactly like he was, the same exact type   
of clothes, style fabric, size too even though she was probably   
a foot shorter than him. Her hair was done the same way as   
well. Not only that, but she constantly copied what he did,   
tried to act like he did, tried to do the same thing he'd do in a   
certain situation. She'd even taken up the art, but quickly   
stopped only to learn the art for it's beauty instead of the so   
called violent side. They were an odd pair to see together,   
looking so much alike yet acting completely different. Peace   
always being carefree and kind while Confidence was cold   
hearted and . . . well a jerk.   
  
Whenever someone asked why Peace copied   
Confidence, she tell them that she liked the way he acted. So   
Confidence would then change the way he acted, or tried   
really, but it wouldn't work. Peace would always laugh at his   
attempts which would just piss him off and have him start   
acting the way he always did.  
  
"Now what's the matter?" Confidence asked as   
patiently as he could.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, old man," a male voice spoke   
from behind him.   
  
Confidence's eyes narrowed as he turned to the   
speaker and unknowingly drew Peace closer to himself.   
"Anarchy. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing. We were just playing around, that all,"   
Anarchy said brushing a lock of dark black hair out of his   
eyes.   
  
"No we weren't! You were attacking me!" Peace   
shouted hugging Confidence tighter.   
  
"I truly doubt that Peace would every 'play around'   
  
with you, Anarchy," Confidence sneered drawing an arm   
across Peace's shoulders.   
  
Peace gasped in surprise. He'd called her Peace! Not   
Piss, or Squirt like he always did, but Peace! She suddenly   
felt very giddy and began to smile through her tears. And he   
was holding her, not with both hands mind you, but at least   
he was! Every time she'd hugged him, he'd just stand and   
accept it, never returning it like his brothers did.   
  
"My son, I'm sure, was only playing around with   
Peace, Confidence," Mokushi explained smoothly as he   
walked up and stop next to Anarchy.   
  
Confidence glared at him. "Go away Apocalypse. And   
take your _son_ with you."   
  
"And why should I?" Mokushi asked, a confident   
smirk riding his lips.  
  
"Because you own me one," Confidence countered.  
  
Mokushi's smile faltered. "You're right. I do."  
  
Anarchy snorted. "I don't think you owe this old man   
anything!"   
  
"Be silent, Museifu. You know nothing of this   
matter," Mokushi retorted.   
  
"Yes, father," Anarchy muttered.   
  
"This is your favor. The fact that we don't kill you   
and Peace right now. After this, I owe you nothing,"   
Apocalypse explained.  
  
"Whatever! Just get lost! And leave Peace alone!"   
Confidence brought his free hand to his back and pulled one   
of his broad swords out it's sheath before pointing the tip at   
the two Gods.   
  
"Fine! Fine!" Mokushi shouted, hands raised above   
his head defensively. "We're going! Come on Museifu," he   
ordered harshly before turning and walking away.   
  
Confidence turned around turning Peace with him and   
began walking away himself. Peace was still pressed against   
his chest which resulted in Confidence basically dragging her   
along with him. Peace didn't really mind because she was   
still a little too giddy from Confidence's actions.   
  
"Confidence!" Museifu shouted to his back causing   
him to stop but not turn to face him. "You better watch your   
back! Cause you never know when it's gonna be stabbed."   
  
Confidence nodded once before he started walking   
again ignoring Peace as she was still clinging to his chest.   
  
*********  
  
Nearly 2000 years later:  
  
Compassion gazed upon the burning pile of wood   
sadly, tears easily making it down his face. He sighed one last   
time before joining his Courage and Peace, who now looked   
to be the age of 19. Their eyes were just a red as his.  
  
Even though he'd been a real pain in the ass over the   
past 3000 years, tons upon tons of Gods and Goddesses and   
showed up for his funeral. The only God that wasn't there   
was Odin-sama himself, but most assumed he had a good   
reason not to be. Others didn't care that he didn't show up.   
Pointedly, Compassion, Courage and Peace.   
  
All attempts to talk to Odin-sama about Confidence's   
murder had been refused. No Gods or Goddesses were being   
allowed to enter his thrown room. Not even his wife! What   
really peeved the three was that they knew who the murderer   
was, but without Odin-sama's permission, he couldn't be   
punished!   
  
Compassion sighed again as he watched with Peace   
and his brother as their other brothers body burn. Most of the   
other deities that had shown up had left by then, but they   
were waiting for the whole thing to go up. It was the least   
they could do for their brother at that time.  
  
End Prologue!  
  
Next Time: Chapter 1 - Reunions  
Four Angels reunite. A girls life is destroyed. And a man is   
forced into a position that he wants nothing to do with. Chaos   
ensues.  
  
Authors Note: *Sigh* Took longer to finish than I hoped. I   
wanna scream out in happiness and anger right now, but I'm   
containing it for the time being. Some of you might be   
wondering just what the hell is going on. Well that's my   
secret. If you wanna find out what is happening then email   
me telling me you want me to write more. As you noticed I   
used no anime characters in this fic and don't go saying Urdur   
is one, because she isn't. The one thing that I'm saying right   
now is that this fic will, of course, be a Ranma 1/2 crossover   
with AMS and others which are TBA. Some of you are also   
probably wondering about Odin-sama's personality. Well,   
personally, I got tired of reading fics where the 'Almighty'   
always talked "LIKE THIS" and acted all high and mighty and   
thought it might be cool to have a God of all Gods a normal   
person could converse with without wetting his pants or   
something.   
  
C&C appreciated at Hawk49er@attbi.com as well as flames.   
If you wanna know what the hell's going on, then email me   
asking me to continue this.   
  
Norse Mythology for those of you who know nothing:  
Odin-sama - Father of all Gods and Lord of the Sky.  
Thor - Lord of thunder and lightning.  
Baldur - God of beauty and radiance. It's said that only after   
Baldur's death can Ragnarok (Apocalypse) occur. Hela made   
a deal that if every being on Asgard (Heaven), Midgard   
(Earth) and Niffleheim (Hell) were to weep for Baldur she'd   
let him live.   
Forseti - The God of Justice  
Hela - Ruler of the realm of the dead and daughter to Loki  
Loki - Power of evil, a trickster and he's not a God or Demon   
but of the Giant race. He tricked Hodur, into killing Baldur,   
Hodur's own brother. Pretended to be Thaukt and not weep   
for Baldur allowing Hela to keep him.   
Valkyrie - Beautiful deities that live in Asgard. They bring   
dead warriors spirits to Valhalla.   
Mokushi and Museifu - Apocalypse and Anarchy. They are of   
my creation and are not Nordic Deities.  
  
Japanese-  
Mokushi - Apocalypse 


End file.
